With Love, Adrian
by JPTorres26
Summary: Edgeworth is haunted by his conscience after Engarde's trial. A simple talk with Adrian Andrews results in feelings for each other blooming out of the blue. Will they be able to tell each other their love beofre it's too late? My first fic EdgeyxAdrian
1. Conscientious Mind

Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

With love....Adrian

Written by: JPTorres26

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance (Adrian/Edgeworth)

Hey guys, I don't know how to begin my description yet, since this is my first fic. I have been thinking of a new couple for PW, so I decided to come up with this, EdgeworthxAdrian. Enjoy reading and please review. - JPTorres26

It was a usual morning in Los Angeles, the sun rising atop the skyscrapers that fill the city, the silence that filled the night disappears all too suddenly with noise coming from people on the streets going to work, a usual day for the "City of Angels".

But every morning is never the same for one Miles Edgeworth, a famous prosecutor in these parts of the world. His morning either starts with him being waken from his sleep by his partner, detective Dick Gumshoe or he would wake up on his own. But this time, it was a completely new morning for Miles Edgeworth.

It was only a day that passed since he won his case against his longtime rival, Phoenix Wright, convicting the celebrity, Matt Engarde for murdering his rival, Juan Corrida and yet, Edgeworth seemed disturbed by what happened that day. Edgeworth had a dream of what happened that day, when he revealed to the world the secret of Engarde's manager, Adrian Andrews in a rather "totally cold – hearted" manner that would deliver a devastating blow to the young lady.

This dream would then haunt Edgeworth's thoughts the whole day, disrupting his focus on his job in the Prosecutor's Office. Edgeworth was full of doubt with regards to his action that day, thinking over and over again.

_Did I really do the right thing? Maybe I overdid it?_

Edgeworth, nearly at the verge of freaking out, said these to himself when he remembered exactly what he said to the dear lady._If you chose death after this, that is of no concern to me! But before you die, I will pull the truth from your breathing lips_These words echoed to a distraught Edgeworth.Finally, he found his composure and decided to call the detention center to notify about his visit, but to his surprise, the detention center told him that Adrian was just released today, having been cleared of all charges filed against her. Without a single hesitation in mind, Edgeworth hurried to the detention center in the hopes of reaching the lady in time.

Edgeworth arrived at the detention center's gate in his red car when he saw Adrian standing there, probably waiting for a cab, he then pulled over and called Adrian out.

"Adrian Andrews!?"

"Huh"

The surprised woman then approached Edgeworth to ask what he called her out for.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" She said in an obviously surprised tone. "What is it? Is there something wrong."

"Umm...." Edgeworth, appearing so surprised he was at a lost for words _Damn it Miles! You're just going to talk to her!?___He thought to himself.Finally, he managed to find his words"I was going to talk to you about something so I thought I might ask you out for dinner?"

"O-oh!" A surprised Adrian, who utterly finds herself turning a slight pink was at a loss for words too. "Sure, why not"

"Well then, get in."

The two were silent inside the car the whole ride. Looking into one another briefly to not get caught by one another. It was that fateful day when Miles Edgeworth suddenly had a feeling slowly overwhelming inside him he never knew he had.


	2. The Fateful Night

The two then arrived at the Tres Bien restaurant at about 6:30 in the evening. They then sat down across one another while still keeping a silence between them when Adrian suddenly breaks the silence.

"What did you want to talk about then, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Please, let's drop the formalities and you can just call me, Miles, if that's fine with you." _Why am I doing this to myself!? I've never let anyone call me by Miles before except for Wright and the others! Why am I doing this then?_

"No, it's no problem at all........Miles." _Why am I feeling this way, it feels different but I don't understand it at all!_ "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

The two then unknowingly found themselves harboring the same feelings towards one another, without even realizing it.

"Oh that! It's just that, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize!? For what, Miles?"

"For everything.......everything I said the other day. I felt that..." Miles then looked away with a sad look on his face "I felt that I really overdid it! I said those things to you, even knowing about your secret that you tried to keep to yourself your whole life......."

Adrian then interrupted Miles "No-no-no, you don't even have to, I even appreciated it all."

"How!?" Miles then looked up at Adrian, obviously surprised by her reaction "After all those horrible things I said!? I couldn't even forgive myself for all of those, I felt that I broke someone from inside."

"To tell you the truth, when you told the whole court about my secret, I felt that the gaping hole in my heart..." Adrian then put her hand in her chest "I felt that it would consume me thoroughly. But then I realized..." She then took off her glasses with one hand and returned a delighted smile to Miles "If I couldn't stop myself from being dependent on others, then I can't regain what I've lost! But then, you and Mr. Wright saved me from the despair I endured!"

"Oh, Ms. Andrews...." An obviously concerned Edgeworth said in a soft voice "But still...."

"Please, just call me Adrian" She then continued "After the horrible things I've experienced, I was lost in the world, with no one to guide me, I even tried to take my own life! But I couldn't find the strength in me to do it! I was filled with thoughts of revenge against those two monsters that in turn, turned myself into someone else, I became cold – hearted, no emotions or doubts for everything I did, but then you saved me from it! By revealing my secret to the world and taking the heavy load I was bearing off me and turning me back to who I was! Adrian then wiped the tears off her face "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away there."

"I never knew you thought of what I did was help!" Edgeworth, surprised at what Adrian said, suddenly felt something within him, an urge to comfort Adrian with what she is going through _**I**__t's my fault she was freed of her sorrows, now it's time for me to help her not to go back to it again!_Edgeworth thought these words to himself as he spoke....... "You can change, Adrian! You just need someone to guide you away from your past and make you face the future. I will help you face that path. Just remember this Adrian, you are not alone in this world. You have people around you, we are here."

Adrian was touched by what Edgeworth said, and with tears falling down her cheeks. Edgeworth wiped them off, realizing he understood the lady's feelings. "No one is alone in the world, I was once in your position, when I thought I was alone in the world, I never realized my sister was there for me." Recalling the childhood of Edgeworth with the von Karmas as he said those words.

Miles was adopted by Manfred von Karma after his father's death but all he gave him and his own daughter Franziska, was suffering out of failure. He honed the two to be like him, perfect in every way or as he claims it. Miles and Franziska endured Manfred's vicious treatment but they knew in themselves that they were what they are and they would never change into the monster that raised them, that they had each other to watch their backs.

"Thank you, for everything." She muttered out of surprise for what Edgeworth just said, knowing she was certainly not alone in the world.

The two left the Tres Bien and Miles drove Adrian to her apartment. While in the car, Adrian asked about something they were talking in the restaurant.

"Might I ask about your sister, Miles? You mentioned her earlier."

"Oh, you've met her, and it appears you're pretty close friends."

Adrian had really few close friends, but one who stood out among the rest was Miles' adoptive sister, Franziska von Karma.

"Wait!? Are you talking about Ms. Von Karma!?"

"Hahahaha, so she mentioned about us, huh?"

"More than once, she kept calling you Miles, when she talked about you. Whenever she talks about you, her personality suddenly changes, just like you. I believe you are close when you were children?"

"Yes, she was always there for me when I thought I was alone, she'd watch my back and I'd watch hers."

"Oh, I see." A sudden look of sadness surfaced in Adrian's face. "It would've been nice to have a sibling."

"I see, it wasn't nice at all if you think about it." The same sad look of Adrian now surfaced within Edgeworth, Adrian then decided to not continue talking about it, thinking that he and Franziska had bad memories before that they do not want to remember.

They then arrived at Adrian's apartment.

"You really didn't have to do this, Miles, I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Don't worry, I dragged you into dinner when you could have gone home earlier. Oh, by the way, here's my calling card. You can drop by the office anytime you'd like."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Adrian then leaned towards Miles and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night then, Miles."

Edgeworth's face turned red and wondered why Adrian kissed him _Did she just kiss me? I didn't know she would do that!? Why am I feeling like this!? Somebody tell me!? _He then went home, still thinking about it.


	3. Love Blooming, Feelings Developing

The next day, Edgeworth was still distraught in his work, but this time, he wasn't thinking about talking to someone but this time, he is worried about his conflicting feelings for the woman known as Adrian Andrews. His worrying comes to an abrupt end when the reception calls him, telling him he has a visitor.

-beep beep beep-

"Edgeworth here"

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, you have a visitor."

_Finally, someone to clear my mind off things _"All right, let them in."

His coolness immediately disappeared in a flash when his visitor came in.

"Good morning there, Miles!"

"Aaahhhh! A-a-a-a......Adrian!" _That's it, I'm gonna faint. _Edgeworth's face was again as red as a tomato as Adrian Andrews the one he was thinking about, came in to see him.

"What brings you here?" Edgeworth asked with a straight face, trying to hide his emotions

"I was bored at home, so I was probably thinking about going out for a while, but it feels more boring to go out alone so, I came here to ask if you could go out with me?"

Miles was shocked and at the same time, his face was turning as red as a blush - on make up. _Did she.......did she just ask me out!!? "_Are you.....are you...asking me......out!?_"_

"Hmmm.....something like that! Pleeeaaassseeee!" Adrian said in a childish manner.

_What the!? She is asking me out! But it's weird, I should be the one who......arrgghh what are you thinking Miles!? _Miles' thoughts then wandered to his side who wants to go out with her _I can't say it but.....I feel like I really want to! All right, here goes nothing!_

"All right, we'll go."

"All right! Thank you so much Miles!" Adrian then jumped from her seat and gave Miles a quick hug, in which she quickly backs off, ashamed, her face then turned as red as Miles' just a few moments ago! "Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away....again!" _Damn it Adrian! You're just happy that somebody's going with you! Nothing more! _And with these thoughts, Adrian took a deep breath.

_What now!? She kissed me yesterday and now she hugs me! Maybe I should return the favor then! _And with a slight grin on his face, Miles took Adrian's hand and then spoke to the lady, "Shall we go then, Adrian"

_Did he just do that to me? _A surprised Adrian then turned dark red in the face, because this was her first time that somebody has held her hand like that, she then leaned on Miles' arm, as if he was her boyfriend. She then took another deep breath before saying "Of course, Miles."

The two then went out, going to different places, they first went to the mall, where Adrian went shopping, they also ate lunch there. It was then afternoon, the both of them were tired, so they went to the park, to get some fresh air. There, the two of them shared a bit about one another.

"So, can you tell me more about you, Miles?"

"Huh? Oh, you won't know much about me, except that I'm definitely serious when it comes to my job as a prosecutor. But, maybe I shouldn't be too serious." Miles then gave an obviously dismayed sigh.

"Why not? You can get better when you're serious at your work, right?" Adrian asked

"Because of you." Edgeworth whispered as soft as he could but Adrian could make it out, so when he was about to talk, Adrian interrupted him.

"I see." She said, followed by a sigh of disappointment. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"What? What for?" _Oh god! She didn't just hear me, did she!?_

"You said it was because of me that you wonder if you should be serious with your work. Didn't you?"

"No, that's not what I meant" Miles realized her disappointment.

"Then what do you mean!?" Adrian answered with a loud tone, she thought of herself as a burden to others before, she wanted to change that, but she thought that she had been a burden again, this time to Miles. A few seconds later, tears fell to her cheeks, and Miles noticed them almost immediately. "I had always been a burden, now that I have the chance to change, I ended up doing the same mistake, this time, to you, Miles."

Miles then wiped off the tears in Adrian's cheeks. "No, you're not, somehow I think you're someone I feel great to be with." He then faced Adrian, whose eyes were flooding with tears. "I was alone my whole life, now I realized I had friends I can come to, like you. You are dear to me, Adrian and I would never, ever considered you a burden."

"Oh, Miles" she then hugged Miles, crying, letting her emotions loose. And all too suddenly, they looked at each other, their faces were too close to one another, a silence then filled their surrounding and just like that, they kissed.

Their eyes were closed, they held their kiss for about 10 seconds, but for them, it felt like the world stopped, and Adrian, realizing what had happened, opened her eyes and pulled herself away from Miles. "Ah!" she exclaimed in shock and, she had kissed a man, a Miles Edgeworth, no less. She realized she can't find the ability in her to talk and all too suddenly, she stood up from the bench, and she suddenly ran away.

"Why! Why did I do that!? I-I didn't just kiss him? Did I!?" Adrian said these while running home.

"Adrian!" Edgeworth called her out, realizing she was surprised at what happened "What have I done? Did we just..." Miles told himself when a voice then spoke "Kissed? That's what you were gonna say, weren't you?"


	4. Tactician of Fate

Miles turned around to see a woman with sky blue hair wearing a black dress with a whip on her side. It was none other than Miles' little sister, Franziska von Karma, a dear friend of Adrian.

"Franziska!?" Miles shouted in surprise "Don't tell me you saw....." Miles face was turning red after realizing that Franziska saw the two of them kiss.

"I heard and saw everything, Miles. Maybe I should be calling you "big brother" now." Franziska then sighed. "You have matured far ahead of me, Miles. I never thought this day would come, when you totally left your sister behind!" Franziska then looked at Miles "Here, take this, consider this a favor from your "little sister". Franziska then handed a piece of paper that contained Adrian's cell number.

"Thank you, Franzy." Miles said as he took the paper that Franziska handed him. "I'll never forget this, I promise." He then immediately went home to think things through.

It was night, Miles was in his house, sitting by the window, still thinking about what to do after what happened in the park that afternoon. Was he gonna call Adrian or apologize to her personally, these are the only options Miles could think about all night, even until his sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The next day, in the District Attorney's office, Miles received another call from reception, he had another visitor.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, there's someone here to see you."

_I'm sure it isn't Adrian -sigh- all right, at least I know it's not her, I'll be fine. _"All right, send them in."

His door then banged, as if someone had kicked it down. "What the hell!!?" He shouted

"Ahh! You welcome somebody who has just returned to the states like that, like I'm no sister of yours, huh, Miles Edgeworth!

"Oh! Franziska, sorry about that." He said in a soft, distraught voice. "It's just, I've been thinking about what I should do."

"I see, you haven't called her yet huh?" Franziska then had an idea, "I know, to cheer you up, let's go to dinner later."

"What? You're serious?" A surprised Miles asked back, noticing that his sister's attitude changing "All right, you said it. Just make sure you pay for it all."

"All right, all right, just go to the Tres Bien at 6, all right?"

"Tres Bien? You really are my sister, Franzy." Miles said with a little laugh at the end.

"All right, I'll see you later then." Franziska then went out of Miles' office.

"What's gotten into her? Oh well, as long she doesn't make me pay, it's good for me."

Meanwhile, back at her office, Franziska was having a phone call with somebody.

"Hey, Adrian, it's me Franziska."

"Franziska! How are you? I didn't expect you to call!"

"Well, I just got back and I'm in my office. Say, would you like to go have dinner tonight, I have a friend coming with us so I might as well bring my you along with me."

"Sure, I'll be happy to! So where and when?"

"Later at 6 at the Tres Bien restaurant. I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Hehehehe! The perfect plan is set, now all I need is one more thing."

Franziska knew that she had a strong ties with Adrian and that she couldn't refuse her, so she set Miles and Adrian to meet up at where they met, Tres Bien. What the two don't know, is that everything that happened between them, Franziska knew all about it. The owner of the restaurant, Jean Armstrong, was a close friend of hers and told her about the two meeting there the other night.

Apparently, Tres Bien had already become a famous restaurant since Jean's cooking significantly got better and already attracted many customers, including Miles and Franziska. Jean also noted to Franziska that Miles was a frequent customer here, almost going there every night, either to have dinner or simply buy a drink, but since the other day, Miles has not been seen in the restaurant.


	5. Cold Denial

The stage was set, Adrian was at the Tres Bien at exactly 6:00 in the evening, seated beside the window and looking out of it, waiting for Franziska and her "friend". A blue car then pulled over and she saw Franziska von Karma exit the vehicle. The latter then saw the blonde woman inside the restaurant, she then went inside and sat with her.

"Hello Adrian, long time no see!"

"Hi Franziska, it's been a long time huh?" Adrian then noticed something was wrong, "Wait, didn't you say you had someone with you?"

"Oh yeah! He's gonna be here any moment, I'm sure of it!" _Miles! You better not waste my effort to put this together!!_

Meanwhile, Miles Edgeworth was in his car, heading towards the meeting place his sister told him, Tres Bien. Miles then arrived outside the restaurant and saw Franziska's blue compact. "That Franzy, she never is late."

Franziska then noticed that Miles' red car was pulling up at the restaurant parking space, "Oh there he is!"

Adrian on the other hand, immediately gasped after realizing it was Miles Edgeworth's car that just pulled over. "Franziska!" She shouted after she realized they were set up, she then stood up and rushed for the door, hoping Miles does not recognize her. However, after she opened the door, Miles was already there, the two then stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a mere 10 seconds.

Adrian then walked by Edgeworth a muttered a soft "I'm sorry" Which Miles heard clearly and then shouted "Adrian, wait!" Adrian, who was walking away from Miles stopped in her tracks and said "I....I can't do this Miles! Not to you!"

Edgeworth, who suddenly felt a sense of denial said "No, Adrian! Please don't do this to me!" then Adrian, realizing she can't love Miles if she can't accept that she is falling for him, suddenly cried and said "I can't go on like this with you Miles! I just can't!"

"Why? Please tell me Adrian! Why!!!" A sad Miles then turned around to look at Adrian, who then said "At first, I thought I was feeling nothing, but now, I realized, I'm madly in love with you Miles!! But I can't accept it! Do you want to know why?"

"Why, Adrian!? Tell me!?" Miles pleaded "Because of you Miles!" Adrian sharply responded "I can't accept it because of you! I can't bear to hurt you, Miles. Not after everything that happened between us!"

"I see, well, if that's what you want, Adrian Andrews! Goodbye and thank you, for every moment I had. It's been fun." And with that, Miles left the restaurant with a regretful heart in him.

Adrian then fell to her knees and cried. "Oh, Adrian" Franziska approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder and dropped a piece of paper on the ground and then left.

Adrian then picked the paper up to read what was written on it, it reads:

"Tomorrow, in my office, 9 am sharp, I have something to give you something, this is no set – up I'm telling you! - Franziska"


	6. Plan B

The next day, at the office of Franziska von Karma, Franziska was a having a phone call with someone

"Hey Miles, sorry about yesterday. So, you really are leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get the time to talk, but thanks for yesterday, you helped me clear my feelings."

"I didn't think you would say that but you're welcome, oh by the way, is your flight after 9 a.m.?"

"Yeah, 9:30 to be exact, why you wanna go?"

"Yeah, but my car is broken so can you pick me up, I'll just drive your car back here after."

"Sure, what time will I pick you up?"

"Are you leaving already? I'm done anyway so you can go here now."

"All right, just wait there."

"Ok, bye"

Franziska was hatching another plan for the two and it seems she is interested of how things will go now, she thinks the plan will surely work this time around, so she calls another friend to bear witness to her "perfect" plan.

"Wright & Co. Law Offices"

"Wright, it's me Franziska! I wanna tell you something."

"Franziska! What is it then?"

"Miles is leaving today at 9:30 at the airport so I just wanna ask if you want to come?"

"Sure, what time is it now?"

"9 am"

"All right, I'll see you there then."


	7. Leaving on a Jetplane

Adrian arrived at Franziska's office at exactly the time mentioned but she had already left. However, she noticed a note in the desk of Franziska.

"Here are my car keys! The car is in the garage downstairs, Miles will be leaving at 9:30, I will be there with him. Go!"

Adrian then realized that if she cannot tell Miles about her love now, she might never be able to tell him again about her feelings, she decides to go with Franziska's plan and went straight to the airport with her car.

Meanwhile at the airport, Miles and Franziska along with Phoenix is about to say goodbye to Edgeworth.

"I guess it's see you next time again for me, Edgey?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back, I promise you that"

"I'll look forward to it!"

"Miles, be sure to call me once you get there"

"Sure, Franziska, I will. Well then, I better get going. Until we meet again."

As Edgeworthwas about to enter the boarding area, a car can be heard screeching throughout the whole airport. Miles looked behind to see what it was, much to his surprise, it was Franziska's blue car.

"Franziska! I thought your car was broken!?"

"......."

Franziska remained silent until they heard a woman shout at Miles

"Miles!!! Don't go!!!"

"Huh!? Adrian!!!?"

It was Adrian, who went racing to the airport using Franziska's car, pleaded for Miles to stay "Please Miles! Please listen to me! I don't want you to go!"

"But Adrian.....didn't you tell me you can't love me? That you are afraid of hurting me?" A puzzled Miles responded

"But, I wasn't still sure of my feelings back then just today that I realized, if I will let you go, I may never be able to tell you what I feel ever again! I was never hurting you! I was only hurting myself the more I deny it! Now I realized, I need you Miles, not as a structure of my will but as the one who loves me and the one I love! Dont you get it Miles!? I love you!" And with these, Adrian again feel to her knees, crying "Please don't leave me!"

"Oh, Adrian" Miles then approached her and put a hand in her chin, "I......I feel the same way, I just thought you can't accept me so that's why.....that's why...I wanted to leave." Miles then held Adrian's face up

And after a moment of staring at each other in the eye, their faces went closer to each other, and then, for a second time, they kissed.

"Whoa! What the hell just happened, Franziska?" A surprised Phoenix asked the girl beside him "That, Phoenix Wright, is the exact result I wanted to see, this is my perfect plan's finished product." Franziska proudly answered, "And the product is?" Phoenix asked -CRACK- "Yeeeooowww!" He shouted as soon as Franziska's whip hit him. "My brother's and my friend's love, Phoenix Wright"

"Still, it seems they're happy together, and that's fine with me" Phoenix continued "Yeah, they really look like a couple" Franziska answered, "Oh, I forgot! Hey! How long are you two gonna keep this on! Huh!?"

"Oh!" Adrian and Miles said, realizing that they had been kissing each other for too long, blushed red and pulled each other away. "Was that too long, Adrian?" "No, I think that wasn't long enough, hehehehehe"

"Well, you can continue later, but now, we have everybody waiting for us, let's go!" Phoenix interrupted

"Go? Go where?" Miles asked "You don't mean? Lunch!?" He continued

"Yeah, where else to celebrate your love but at the place where it started, Tres Bien!!!" Franziska proudly exclaimed -CRACK- "Come now, Phoenix Wright, let's get the gang prepared" She continued "Sure, but you didn't have to whip me like that!" He replied


	8. Friends

The four then went to the Tres Bien Resturant where all their friends were there to welcome them, namely Dick Gumshoe, Maya Fey, Pearl Fey, Lotta Hart, Will Powers, Wendy Oldbag.

"Hey pal, I can't believe you've made it this far!" Gumshoe said with tears on his eyes, obviously happy for his partner

"Yeah Mr. Edgeworth, you rock! You too, Ms. Andrews!" Maya energetically said "Mr. Edgeowrth seems so happy Mystic Maya, when will I see you and Mr. Nick like that!?" Pearl teasingly said, "Cut it out Pearl!" Maya said.

"I didn't think you would pull through Ms. Andrews! I really don't, but now that you have, I wish you all the best!" said Will

"Oh, Edgey-poo! Even though you love somebody else, I'm still here as your no.1 fan!" said Wendy

"Thank you so much everyone! I'm really happy!" said Adrian with a big smile on her face

"You know you really don't have to do this, Franzy! It was too much!" Miles said to his sister in gratitude for everything "Ho ho ho! It was nothing really brother! I did this to prove that a von Karma's plans are perfect and flawless!" She proudly boasted "I guess so, thanks sis." He replied

"All right, let's get this party started!" Phoenix shouted

"Hey hey! The biggest scoop of the year! Say cheese everyone!" Lotta said as she took a picture of the gang and a picture of Adrian and Miles together.

It was a memorable day for everyone, the day that made history. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and Adrian Andrews, a totally unexpected couple revealed their feelings of love towards one another. This was a day that will never be forgotten in the minds of their friends.


	9. With Love, Adrian

Another morning in Los Angeles, the City of Angels wakes up along with the rise of the western sun. This was a morning that Miles Edgeworth was delighted to wake up to. As he placed another decoration in his office desk, he can't help but smile and as he looks at the back of the picture frame he was holding, he imagines his loved one narrating what was written behind it.

To my dear Miles,

Now, that I've shown my feelings to you, I figure I should tell you what else I feel

Since the day I met up with you, I have always been thinking about you

Whether or not I was really in love with you or not, I myself don't know

I then realized that night I turned you down, that I made a grave mistake,

One I needed to make up for

I thought about it the whole night, and then I realized,

I am only hurting myself by denying my feelings towards you

I knew I needed to make it up before it was too late;

And you were there, when I was serious

I thought you would also deny me, but I was wrong

You accepted me for who I am,

It was that moment, when I felt the feeling in me that was also in you

So that's when I decided, it was time to put my past away

Goodbye Celeste, goodbye Juan and goodbye Matt

My new life now begins, with you, Miles

With Love......Adrian

* * *

A/N: The sequel to my story will be out in a few days, so just wait for it.


End file.
